


Baby of Betrayal

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Futanari, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mordred's been a very bad girl. Her father is going to change that in a rather erotic fashion.





	Baby of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for week 41.

The servants that served Chaldea came from many different points in time. Whether they were a part of the myths that were documented through word of mouth, or truly a part of human history, it did not matter by the time they earned an immortal body meant for servitude.  
  
Of course, if one were to delve into the slight deviations between the many different versions of the people that ended up becoming Servants, one would no doubt find anomalies and curiosities.  
  
"WHhhhnnaaaaahhh! Stop... stop..!"  
  
One such curiosity was the cause of the Knight of Betrayal, Mordred's current predicament. Namely, being stuck in her room with her natural enemy making a fool of her in the worst of ways. Worst, and ultimately not at all traditional.   
  
The Wild Hunt, also known as one of Arturia Pendragon's altered depictions, smiled softly as she pushed her hand against her 'son's nether region, her slender fingers toying with her in all of the best ways. "Come again, Mordred? I don't think you made it clear enough. Make sure it makes my ears shake and ring with your desire."  
  
The red-clad girl panted and mumbled incoherently as she started sweating the longer the older woman peered at her, her gaze fixated on her and only her... as well as a certain little humiliating article keeping the knight's legs spread apart.  
  
Namely, a diaper. Adult-sized to properly fit the girl, and yet it still seemed not as secure around the front. For good reason, given the trunk-like protrusion on the front. Mordred had manifested in Chaldea with a cock, much like the woman that was currently busy teasing and breaking her in soft ways had manifested with certain modern-aged interests.  
  
"J-Just... Just let... let me cum, Father!" The younger blonde tried to plead as the front of her diaper continued to pulsate, no doubt a reaction from the cock kept hidden behind that plush layer. Who could blame her for being that erect and pent up either? With a woman like the corroded King of Knights standing ahead of her, the wonderful tits that hung from her chest swaying left to right in such a delightfully depraved fashion...  
  
The Lancer-class Servant smiled as she put her hand back up against the spot on the diaper that throbbed the most. "Why, you didn't say the magic word, Mordred. Are you sure you truly want to cum? It really doesn't seem like you want to, with how rude you're being." The pale-skinned woman whispered into the younger girl's ear as she withdrew her hand once more, just to tease her that much more.  
  
Artoria chuckled as she rubbed her slender fingers together, licking her lips as she leaned closer. "Not to mention, you've been such an awful child. Between the act of trying to kill me in your time, as well as generally being disrespectful towards your elders... I think this kind of treatment is exactly the kind of thing that'll make you fall into line. Maybe a few more hours of this, and you'll be done for the day. You're already a week through this treatment, so just endure and you'll get to cum, don't worry."  
  
Mordred narrowed her eyes and tried to look away from the seductress in front of her. She wasn't lying, it really had been a week since she started getting this treatment... but it was three days ago that she decided that just trapping her in a diaper wasn't enough. Forcing her to store up her seed for one big load would ensure that she'd associate being padded with cumming, and that would definitely help the Wild Hunt get the revenge she searched for.  
  
"P-Please just let me cum..." She muttered weakly one more time, bowing her head so far down that it hit the mattress of the bed that she was forced to sit on, causing her to gasp in the process as her padded penis rubbed up against the surface of it... "P-PLEASE! PLEASE JUST LET ME CUM!" She started screaming like a child who didn't know what to do, which just brought the older woman that little bit extra joy.  
  
The Lancer-class Servant chuckled as she lightly tugged on the young girl's collar, bringing her back up to the point where she was sitting on her padded posterior once more. "My oh my, if you had just been this obedient and willing to degrade yourself that day, then maybe things would be different now." She seemed to take endless joy in the young girl's desperation...  
  
Before she leaned across her shoulder one more time, kissing the young girl on the cheek. A shock of pleasure ran through Mordred's little body as her father spoke. "You may cum now, Mordred. Here, allow me to assist you." The words that left her lips were still teasing, yet now they were just a little bit supportive at the same time. She had earned the older woman's favor...  
  
If only that meant that she would be gentle about it, however, as Artoria grasped ahold of the cockhead hidden behind the padding, squeezing on it as to drive more of that pleasure into the young girl. The screams that left the Saber-class girl were music to her parent's ears, especially as the throbbing continued to intensify. It started feeling as if the poor girl's diaper was quaking with every passing second, a sensation that also brought quite a bit of joy to the older woman.  
  
Unbeknownst to Mordred, her Father had managed to put a special little spell on her cock. This was the reason why the girl had begun to grow so desperate, as the magic prevented her from cumming. This little verbal push, however, was all that was needed to undo the seal on her nether regions. She could feel the pressure in her cock building, ready to burst...  
  
Only for the second effect of the seal to kick in as a different pressure started releasing in the back of the diapered girl's underwear.   
  
"N-No! Nonono! Not like this!" The blonde cried out as she tried to close her widening hole, but it was too late. She could feel the waste that had suddenly piled up within trying to slide on out, bulging the back of her diaper outward as a result. Tears quickly ran down her cheeks as she could feel the pressure in the front letting loose at the same time.  
  
Artoria, of course, could not be happier when she saw her dearest child trying not to shit herself while she came, but the effect that her little curse had on her counteracted any attempt at keeping it in. The more she resisted, the more she'd release and the more her body would grow familiar with the pleasure of letting loose in both aspects... "What's the matter, Mordred? I thought you begged your dear Daddy to let you cum. What happened to that begging little baby girl?"  
  
The cruel King gently stroked her Knight's cheek, as the younger blonde continued to pant and gasp as the front of her diaper gradually grew stickier and soggier from all the seed that got soaked up by the padding... while the back grew browner and bigger, filling out with more and more of her magically-enhanced poopy.  
  
"T-Tohoo muuuhccchhhh..." The protesting baby tried her best to speak, but the way her mouth was overflowing with drool from the extra pleasure that ran through her system, as well as the tears streaming down her cheeks, made it especially difficult to sound anywhere near coherent... just as Daddy liked it.  
  
The pale blonde kissed her little girl again as she reached down to the expanding diaper around her waist, pushing one hand up against the mess in the back... before adding a little extra force, shoving the mess that was stuck in the back of that soiled pamper straight to the front, and as a result it started warmly coating the cock that had been throbbing so wildly...  
  
More pleasure rushed to the young girl's head as she struggled to resist the 'folds' of her own mess, but it was far too difficult with everything that was currently happening to her. The more she tried to stop herself from pooping, the more flowed out. The more she tried to stop cumming, the more her dearest Father forced her to cum harder whether from direct stimulation or rearranging the mess stuck in her diaper. The more she tried to be autonomous and independent, the more Daddy forced her to face reality. She was never going to be anything but the King of Knight's little baby girl.  
  
And some part of her was finally starting to come to terms with that, as the onslaught of everything finally made her higher thinking collapse. She blinked a few more moments before giggling like a ditz, seemingly having been proverbially knocked out by everything that had just occurred. Leaving only the older woman in control.  
  
Artoria smugly smiled as she pulled her hand away from the sticky spot on the front of her child's filled diaper, the former cock-shaped bulge having grown soft. "A few more days of this, and you'll be housebroken my dearest little Mordred. Keep up the good work. I'll make sure you'll be an obedient little baby yet..."  
  
A soft giggle echoed throughout the younger Knight's quarters, as the King took her leave...  
  
\---  
  
A few days later, following the harrowing events of finally getting her release within that degrading undergarment, the Knight of Betrayal found herself sitting on a toilet in the far corners of Chaldea, breathing a sigh of relief. The parallel version of her Father hadn't pursued her lately, and she had managed to avoid wearing diapers for another little while as a result.  
  
"That woman's crazy..." The blonde Saber muttered to herself as she reached down to grip her genitalia, biting into her lip as she started to push. She didn't want the trip to the porcelain throne to take longer than it needed to.  
  
Only, something happened. Something that Mordred wasn't prepared for. Namely, a shock of pleasure piercing through her as her hole down below opened up and released the waste from within her bowels. Her eyes widened as a small stream of sticky white stuff poured out of the hole at the tip of her cock, leaving her winded as the water within the bowl below grew contaminated by the substances that left her body.  
  
The blonde girl sharing the face of the King of Knights gasped and moaned as she slowly started to rub her tired hand across her limp cock, the end still dribbling a few drops of white goodness into the water below. Masking the sound of steps approaching her stall.  
  
As the door in front of her unlocked to show the same parallel version of her father that had managed to torment her so, a small pang of fear ran down her spine... alongside another few pleasure-filed ones.  
  
"There you are, Mordred." The dark-colored Lancer smiled as she pulled out a dry looking diaper, decorated with cartoonish depictions of her own face. The exact kind of humiliating garb that the girl sitting on the adult potty had been conditioned to forcefully enjoy... and no doubt also the reason why she just ejaculated upon making a mess. "Naughty little girl. I suppose I'll have to give you a spanking before you get your change. Stand, my dear."  
  
As much as Mordred no doubt wanted to resist, to call the King several awful names... she just couldn't. Not with the way her cock suddenly jolted back to life and full mast as soon as she was admonished by those degrading words that left her Father's lips. She knew why she felt so excited too, as she slowly stood up and walked forward, a red blush covering her upper cheeks. She had been a bad girl, so it was her turn to be punished like so many times before...  
  
She had to listen to Daddy, like a good little girl. Maybe if she did, she'd get to cum with her help again. Maybe she'd get to make a big stinky too. But only if Daddy thought that she had earned it, and she had been a baaaad girl many times before. But that was going to change...  
  
Mordred would be Daddy's best baby, to atone for her crimes...


End file.
